Master and Slave
by nyxkere666
Summary: What happens when Ciel starts to dream about Sebastian? More importantly, what happens when Sebastian finds out? :Warnings: Rated M for language and Yaoi/Shota sexiness! ;)
1. Please, Tell Me Your Dreams

~As long as my master holds the contract, I am his loyal servant. A wish, a sacrifice, and this. All of these things keep me bound to Lord Phantomhive...until the day I swallow his soul~

:::Sebastian's POV:::

"Good morning, young master." I lay the tea tray onto the nightstand and turn towards the curtains. I grab them and pull them open, letting the glow of the morning light shine throughout the large master bedroom.

"Unng," my master groans. He covers his face with his pillow, his small hands gripping it tightly. He is always a bothersom brat in the mornings.

"My lord, your lessons will be starting a bit early today," I announce, pouring him a cup of Earl Grey tea.

"Early?" he repeats, sitting up in the bed. His blue-black hair falls into his eyes, the back locks sticking up on their ends. I smile softly, my eyes noticing his drowsyness.

"Did you sleep well, master?" I ask, although the answer is clear as day. My master's dreams have been hectic as of late, yet he refuses to tell me about them.

"I slept fine," he lies, turning his face. He takes the tea cup and sips from it slowly.

"Young master, you needn't lie to me," I say. "Besides, I cannot have my master sleeping irregulary because of some harsh dreams, can I?"

"Your orders are to protect me, not coddle me," he snaps, the mark on his right eye glowing. "Do not ask me about them again, Sebastian. That's an order."

Ciel Phantomhive, such a naive child...

"Yes, my lord." I bow my head slightly, placing my right hand over my chest. I wish to argue with him, but the contract will not allow such disrespect. I wonder where my master has gone, for this cannot be him. My master would never give an order so petty. My master has always been rather fond of argueing with me. It gives him a challange.

Perhaps he has finally...grown out of such childish ways...

"You said my lessons were starting early?"

I clear my thoughts quickly. I mustn't dwell on them around my master.

"Yes, my lord. It seems Madam Rosemarry has taken leave to the countryside for family issues, so I will be your teacher for today."

My master nods and drains the rest of his tea. He sighs and lays the cup onto the tray, his eyes downcast.

"Very well, Sebastian. Prepare me a bath, and then let's get started."

"Right away, my lord."


	2. I Almost Ordered You To Kiss Me!

~He is nothing more than one of my pawns. However, he is not a normal pawn. He is a pawn that can get across the whole board in one move.~

:::Ciel's POV:::

These dreams refuse to siese. They crawl into my mind and twist it around, making me think things about Sebastian.

Strange things.

Immoral things.

...Perverted things...

"Young master, please pay attention."

I blink, looking up at the demon. He sighs and kneels down beside me, his face so close to mine...

"Master, please, tell me what is troubling you. Perhaps I could be of some help?"

I blush and shake my head quickly. "You couldn't protect me from this, Sebastian, so just stop."

He nods and stands. His red eyes fall to my paper.

My blush deepens as I look down at the paper. Dear lord. I've drawn hearts all over my writting!

Sebastian shakes his head, his eyes locking onto mine. "Master, might I ask why you are doodling such things?"

I gulp. "I'm bored, what else do you expect me to do?"

"But hearts, my lord?"

"I...I just felt like..."

"Ah, now I understand," Sebastian says suddenly. "You have started to dream of love."

Shit. "No, I haven't!" I snap, my face heating up even more. "What the Hell would ever give you that idea?"

Sebastian laughs softly. I shiver. God, I love it when he laughs. Damn him! Stop laughing, you idiot!

"Master, everyone dreams of finding love. There is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Oh, really? Do you dream of it, then?" I growl.

"Demons do not need sleep, my lord."

"Then obviously everyone does not dream of love!"

"Let me rephrase my statement," Sebastian sighs. "Every human dreams of love."

"I'm not - I've never - The dreams aren't romantic, they're just sexual!"

What...did I just...say?

Sebastian's mouth slowly curls into a smirk. "Finally, the truth of your dreams."

Jesus Christ, he tricked me! He didn't actually ask about the dream, he was just...just making an assumption, and I took the bait!

"You bastard!" I wad the paper into a ball and throw it at his chest. "You tricked me, you son of a bitch!"

Sebastian chuckles and catches the paper ball. He tosses it into the trash bin and kneels down beside me again. "Your orders were for me to stop asking. I didn't ask."

"I know!" I growl, turning my face towards his. "You...I can't believe..."

"Is it alright if I ask who these sexual dreams revolve around, my lord?"

I hate him. I absolutely hate him!

"Hell no!" I exclaim, slapping his face harshly. "You are not to ask your master such personal questions!"

"Is it Elizabeth, perhaps?"

"Didn't you just hear me, dog?"

"You never gave an order," he says cleverly. "Elizabeth is the only female you are aquanted with. Perhaps it isn't a female. Could it be...Prince Soma? Or Agni?"

"Sebastian, I order you to - "

"Or is it me you dream of, my lord?"

My order dies in my throat.

Sebastian's eyes widen in shock. "Oh, dear. It is me."

"W-what? No! I never said it was you!"

Sebastian stands. "Now I understand..."

"You understand nothing!" I jump to my feet, pushing the chair away. "You're just a demon - my slave!"

Sebastian steps closer, his eyes locked onto my face. "Why me, my lord? Do you find me attractive?"

I blush crimson. Damn him back to Hell!

"Sebastian, I order you to...to..."

His lips. His lips...I wonder if they're warm...and tender...

Sebastian tilts his head. "My lord?"

"Sebastian, I order you to leave for now. Please. Just...go clean something."

Sebastian tilts his head. He sighs and bows. "Yes, my lord." He exits the room, leaving me alone.

I fall back into the chair, my heart pounding.

Jesus Christ...

I almost ordered Sebastian to kiss me!


	3. A Meal To Lust For

~Skillfully manipulate your pieces, that's how you survive. Use every piece within your reach, even if the bodies of your pawns pile up in front of your thrown. Because if the king falls...this game is over~

:::Sebastian's POV:::

As I make my way into the kitchen to prepare dinner, questions begin to ring inside my head.

Why does the young master dream of me? Am I honestly that attractive?

I look down at my butler uniform and frown. How ever could the young lord find me attractive in this?

I run my fingers through my hair, noticing the length. Perhaps my hair makes me look a bit feminine?

I sigh, opening the cupoards. I pull out some pots and pans, setting the stove on a low temperature. I'm thinking too hard on this. I should be trying to find a solution for his sleeping, not worry about what he thinks of my appearance.

"Hey, wait a minute!"

I groan and turn my head towards the door. Bardroy steps into the kitchen, a cigarette hanging out the side of his mouth.

"It's my turn to cook!" the chef exclaims. He pouts, looking from me to the stove.

I had forgotten all about our schedule. I cook from Saturday to Wednesday, and he gets Thursdays and Fridays.

"Forgive me," I sigh, backing away from the stove. "If you would like to finish, I could..."

An idea forms in my head. A brilliantly devious idea.

"Actually," I say slowly, turning towards Bardroy. I let my lips curl into a pleasant smile. "Would you mind if I prepared dinner just for tonight? I would like to make the master something very special." I resist the urge to chuckle at my own genius thinking.

Bardroy frowns and crosses his arms. "Well, if you say it's for the master...Yeah, alright."

I smile kindly. "Thank you, Bard."

"Does this mean I can take a nap?"

My palm slaps to my forehead. "Yes, Bard, you may nap."

"Alright! Thank ya, Sebastian!" Bardroy turns and leaves the kitchen, his cigarette smoke trailing behind him.

I slowly slip out of the kitchen and into my own bedroom. I open my nightstand drawer and reach inside, pulling out a small pill bottle. Bardroy's last Christmas gag-gift. Viagra.

My lips curl into a devilish smirk.

Tonight's meal would be one to lust for.

* * *

The Yaoi is coming very soon, my smexy kittehs! Sorry it's taking me a few days to update, my new job is Hell :( But never fear! This fanfiction will be worth the wait! ;)


	4. Chocolate Cake

~Children can be quite demanding about their games~

:::Ciel's POV:::

I sit and wait for my meal, twirling a small lock of hair around my finger. My hair is getting a bit long, I suppose; I'm starting to look like a girl. As if my face wasn't feminine enough.

"Young master, I have prepared your favorite." I turn my head and watch as Sebastian enters the room. Carrying a cake. My eyes widen and my mouth begins to water.

Chocolat cake...

Sebastian sits the cake onto the dining table and cuts out a rather large piece. He sits the dish down in front of me and smiles.

My heart skips a beat. Why haven't I ever noticed just how beautiful his smile is?

"What's the matter, young master? Is there something on my face?" Sebastian smirks, tilting his head to the side.

I blush deeply and turn my attention to the cake. I admit, the cake is far more beautiful than Sebastian at the moment.

"No dinner, just desert?" I say slowly.

"I decided it was time to reward you for your good behavior, young master."

I frown and stare at the cake. This wasn't right. Sebastian never gave me desert before dinner. Something was wrong here.

I narrow my eyes and look up at Sebastian. "This piece is too big, Sebastian. I can't eat all of this by myself, I'll get sick."

"Would you like me to cut it smaller, my lord?"

"No, you've already got it cut like this. Perhaps you could eat it with me, though?"

Sebastian tilts his head to the other side. "My lord, demons do not need food in order to - "

"Do I have to spell it out for you, Sebastian?" I sigh, shaking my head. "I'm trying to reward you."

Sebastian's eyes widen in shock. "R-reward me?"

I grit my teeth, refusing to back down now.

"Are you deaf? Yes, I'm rewarding you, you idiot."

"But, my lord...whatever are you rewarding me for?"

For your sexyness, I think to myself.

"Sebastian, just eat the damn cake."

Sebastian shuffles his feet, his eyes darting to the floor. "Master, with all due respect, a demon does not - "

"I wasn't asking, Sebastian. Eat the cake."

Sebastian sighs and takes my fork in his hand. He cuts off a small portion and slowly slides it into his mouth.

My cheeks redden from the sight. I wish I was that fork, I think to myself.

Sebastian licks his lips and swallows.

"Keep eating," I order.

Sebastian sighs and digs his fork into the cake again. In a few minutes, the cake is half-way gone. As is my mind. I start to replay all of those sexual dreams in my head, my body heating up with each bite he takes.

"I'll eat the rest," I say finally. I grab the fork from his hand and take a few bites of the cake.

My mind automatically registers that I have just put some of Sebastian's flavor into my mouth.

I quickly discard that fantasy and dwell only on the taste of the cake. I moan softly, feeling the chocolat melt on my tongue.

Sebastian clears his throat and sits down across the table.

I look up at him, frowning. His face is red, and his eyes are glazed over.

I purse my lips. "What's wrong?"

"...I cannot tell you, my lord."

"And why the Hell not?" I snap. I take another bite and moan a little louder, the flavor of the cake driving me insane.

A tingling sensation rolls through my body. I feel my stomach clench.

My eyes widen.

I know this feeling. This is the feeling I get when I dream of Sebastian. I take another bite and feel my spine tingle.

Hang on. I look down at the cake. Is the cake...making me feel this way? I admit, cake is the most amazing thing in the entire world, but...this isn't right. Not right at all.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian licks his lips slowly. "Yes, my lord?" I look up at him and see his chest rising and falling. He's panting. But why...?

I look back down at the cake. "Sebastian, what did you put in the cake?"

His eyes lock onto mine, and my body tenses. His eyes...are glowing.

I feel my member harden inside of my trousers. I gasp and grab onto the table, this feeling too much for me.

"S-Sebastian, what...?"

The plate falls from the table, shattering into pieces at my feet. Sebastian has climbed onto the table, his hand grabbing my bowtie and pulling my face towards his.

His lips crash against mine, his tongue thrusting inside of my mouth, exploring, tasting...

I moan and feel my body melt. My arms wrap around his neck, my legs spreading open to relieve the pressure.

But the pressure doesn't lessen. It grows. Heat shoots through my body, making me shiver and clutch at Sebastian's tie.

Sebastian breaks the kiss. "My lord...I need you..."

I close my eyes and let my hands roam down my body. The pressure is too much. I have to...

Sebastian stops my hands. I open my eyes and groan.

"Let me take care of you," he whispers into my ear. "Please, my lord, let me take you. Ravish you. Devour your body..."

I moan and stand, kicking the chair away from me. I push Sebastian down onto the table and crawl on top of him.

Where is this sudden boldness coming from?

Sebastian moans and wraps his arms around my hips, his hands gripping my backside. He rubs himself against me, his eyes closing.

"Master...young master..."

I kiss him deeply, my hands pulling at my clothing.

When did the room get so hot?

"Sebastian." I hear myself begging, but for what, I hardly understand. All I know, all I feel, all I want and need is more. More of Sebastian.

Sebastian flips me over onto the table, his mouth latching onto my neck. I gasp and arch my back, the pressure growing stronger.

I need...I need...

"Ungh," I moan, my thighs wrapping around Sebastian's waist. I rub myself against him, the cloth of the trousers adding to the stimulation. I'm so close...

"Sebastian, I'm going to...to..."

Sebastian growls and bites into my neck. I yelp. My body tenses, the pressure lighting a fire inside of me. I arch my back and thrust against him one last time, the pleasure rolling through my body.

Sebastian licks the blood my neck, his hands reaching down to unfasten my trousers. He pulls them off and suddenly takes me into his mouth.

The pressure is back, but this time more intense, more demanding.

"Gah, Sebastian!" I cry, my hands fisting into his hair. "S-Sebastian! Don't...stop, so g-good!" I buck my hips, my mind too far gone to even realize what is happening.

Sebastian slides his mouth down, his throat squeezing me so tightly. I pant, the fire in my body hitting the breaking point.

I come deep into his throat, my eyes rolling shut. I feel my body shaking from the pleasure, a pleasure so hot it burns.

This should be the end of the fire. My body shouldn't be able to stand any more.

But the fire is still blazing. I need more!

"Sebastian," I whisper.

"My lord..." He licks along my neck again, moaning softly. "So delicious...Master, I need you. Please, my lord, please let me have you."

His begging is music to my ears.

"Yes, Sebastian, have me. Have me now."

* * *

Sorry for such the long wait, my nekos! I come home from work and pass out, too tired to even read fanfictions, much less continue writing one. I will only be able to write on my day off, which is only once a week. The next chapter is coming, and it's going to be full of sexy times! ;)

* * *

Here's a question for all of my nekos - Should I write a very short SebaCiel Christmas fanfic? I think I can manage a short one this week, if you want. Let me know in the reviews!


	5. A Night Of Love

Sebastian kicked the bedroom door open, his arms full of a very amorous Ciel. He stepped to the bed and gently laid the boy down. Ciel whimpered as Sebastian pulled away, his mismatched eyes begging for more attention.

Sebastian slowly began to undress. He heard his master's soft moan, and flicked his eyes to the bed.

Ciel lay on his back, his neck angled forward in order to see his butler. His legs spread invitingly as he watched his butler put on a small strip tease.

Sebastian licked his lips slowly, his eyes glowing with lust. His fingers began to pick up speed, his body practically begging to be rid of his clothing.

Ciel panted and reached his hand down, wrapping a fist around his weeping cock. His eyes widened when Sebastian's body finally came into view. The demon was absolutely stunning. There was no other word for it. His soft, pale skin shone brightly in the moonlight that now fell upon the room.

Sebastian felt his cheeks warm. His master had never got a glimpse of his body before, so he was, to say the least, a little worried. What if his master found him repulsive? Would this have truly been for nothing?

As if sensing his worry, Ciel's mouth parted in a soft whisper. "You are so beautiful."

Sebastian blushed and felt his confidence grow. He crawled on top of his master, his lips attacking the boy's body.

Ciel felt his heart begin to race. His eyes widened as realization finally hit him. He was going to have sex with Sebastian.

Sebastian felt his master tense underneath him. The drug was wearing off. He sighed and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, trying to give the boy some breathing room.

Ciel gulped and slowly, tentatively wrapped his arms around the man's neck. He spread his legs open, a blush staining his cheeks.

"Sebastian, please."

That was all Sebastian needed. He positioned himself and ever so gently pushed.

Ciel gritted his teeth in pain. He knew this would hurt. There was no possible way it would be pleasant with Sebastian's size. But even through the pain, there was pleasure. A pleasure Ciel had never known before, something he believed to never exist.

Love.

Sebastian panted as he slowly worked his way inside his master. The boy was so tight, so warm, and it took every ounce of self-control to not ravish the child senseless. His eyes flicked to his master's, and he stilled. He had seen this look many times before, but never was it meant for himself.

Love...

Ciel pulled the man down for a kiss, his eyes closing. He felt the pleasure growing inside, the slow hum of fulfillment spreading to the core of his desire. As the demon began to thrust, the hum grew to a loud moan, and the loud moan grew to a silent plea for more, harder, faster.

Sebastian angled his thrusts lower, his cock brushing against Ciel's spot each time. His eyes watched hungrily as his master gave into the bliss.

Never before had Ciel felt something so powerful. This feeling was painful, ecstasic, perfect. He felt his mouth open, heard the words fall from his lips -

"I love you."

The pleasure consumed him, swallowing him whole. He felt as if he were dying the most amazing death...

* * *

"Young master."

Ciel groaned and opened his eyes. The sun shone through the curtains, blinding him. He hissed and rolled over.

"Young master?"

Ciel gasped as his body spasmed in pain. His mind slowly gathered why. His eyes widened, and his heart began to pound. Last night...

"Ciel?"

Ciel started, glancing up in surprise. Sebastian lay beside him, his eyes full of concern.

"My lord, are you..." Sebastian shook his head. Of course his master wasn't alright. "How do you feel, my lord?"

Ciel closed his eyes and lay his head on Sebastian's chest. "I hurt," he said simply.

Sebastian sighed. "I apologize, master, I never meant to - "

"But the pain feels good."

Sebastian blinked and glanced at the boy. Ciel looked up at him, his lips curling into a small smile. A genuine smile.

Sebastian sighed and wrapped his arms around the child.

"What happens now?"

Sebastian closes his eyes. "I suppose we go back to our everyday rutine, and forget this night ever happened."

Ciel nodded his head softly. "That would be the safest route to take..."

"It would."

"I wouldn't have to worry about this secret being exposed to the press, and my name would stay perfectly intact."

"Of course," Sebastian agreed, his chest tightening. His master was right. If this were to continue, then they would both be in danger of exposure. And yet...he couldn't help but feel as if this were meant to be.

"But really," Ciel continued. His heart began to race. He wasn't ready to let this go; he doubted if he ever would. "What's in a name?"

Sebastian blinked. He propped himself up onto his elbows and looked down at the boy. "Pardon?"

Ciel stared into the demon's eyes. "What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

Sebastian felt his stomach flutter with hope. "Master, what do you...?"

"Why would I throw this away to protect a dying name? I'm bound for Hell, so why worry about keeping face with the living?"

"You want to continue with this - with us - until the contract is fulfilled?" Sebastian tilted his head, trying to understand his master.

Ciel's eyes were serious as they bore into Sebastian's. "No. I want to continue with us - forever."

Sebastian's eyes widened. "You're serious?"

Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and kissed him tenderly.

"What I said last night was true. I love you, Sebastian."

Sebastian pulled Ciel into a hug and held him. "I love you as well, my Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

THE END!

Sorry for the wait, but I've been working non-stop. Also, I no longer have internet at home. I have to go to the library to get it. It will be about two months before I can get the net back on, but I promise to at least start a new story before then.

My next few stories will NOT be Black Butler. I'm bored with it. For now, at least. I'm not giving it up completely, just taking a little break before I start to hate SebaCiel.

The stories will be Snarry, since it is my first and favorite ship of all time. If you don't know what Snarry is, it's Harry Potter x Severus Snape. If you don't like Snarry, then don't worry about reading my next stories. If you do like Snarry, then be ready for some sexy time ;)

Stay frosty, my lovelies!


End file.
